


what would you say?

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Praise kink I guess, Smut, this is pretty much just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: just a little idea that was bouncing around my mind. comments are appreciated, please enjoy
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	what would you say?

**Author's Note:**

> just a little idea that was bouncing around my mind. comments are appreciated, please enjoy

“You need to start saying ‘no’ more.” Jen demands more than she suggests.

“I know but it’s hard.” Judy huffs, tipping her head back and wincing just at the thought of it.

And Judy does know, she’s aware that she has a problem with not being able to say no. She’s a people pleaser, a giver, wants everyone around her so badly to be happy even if it hurts her. Fuck, she couldn’t even say no to helping Jen dump her ex-fucking-fiancé in a freezer and then burying him in the forest. So yeah, as much as she hates to admit it, Jen is right and there’s no one she wants to make happier than Jen so for her, she’s willing to try.

“Here, we’ll practice.” Jen says, setting her wine glass down on the outdoor coffee table and turning to face Judy who’s fiddling with a loose thread on the blanket that’s draped over her lap.

“Practice what?” Judy asks, tucking one leg under the other and placing her half full wine glass next to Jen’s empty one.

“You saying ‘no’.” Jen says, raising an eyebrow as if they weren’t just talking about it less than a minute ago but then she sees a playful glint in Judy’s eyes and it makes her question the sincerity of her response.

“No.” Judy smirks, knowing full well what she’s doing. She loves to tease Jen, to push and push and see how far she can go.

“Judy! That wasn’t part of it!” Jen scorns, playfully swatting Judy’s arm.

“Ow! Okay, fine. What’s your plan, Harding?” Judy asks rubbing her arm and giving Jen a faux pout which Jen finds fucking _adorable._

Jen rolls her eyes, “I’m going to ask you a series of questions and you _have_ to say no. Understand?”

“No.”

“Judy!” Jen _tries_ to sound stern but the way Judy is giggling sends a rush of warmth flooding through her chest and she can’t help but smile.

“You’re the one who said I need to say ‘no’, Jen!”

“You’re a piece of work, you know that? C’mon, Judy.”

“Okay, sorry. Yes, I understand.” Judy giggles and then takes a deep breath to compose herself.

“Good. Okay, let’s get started. Scenario one, let’s say Charlie asks you for some weed, tells you he’ll help out with cooking and chores around the house. What are you gonna tell him?”

“Oh but Jen, if he’s offering to help-”

“Judy.” Jen warns.

“Okay, fine. I’ll tell him no and then explain to him that drugs are bad for you even if I do say it’s a plant myself.” Judy states, pointing a finger.

“Hypocrite.” Jen mumbles under her breath.

“Hm, what was that?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing.”

“Mm, sure.”

“Anyway, moving on. Scenario two, Karen knocks at the door with a bottle of wine and maybe she looks a little sad. She asks if she can come in and have a drink with us, what do you say?” Jen looks around the backyard, hoping Karen isn’t hiding in one of the hedges or something, it sounds ridiculous but she wouldn’t put it past her.

“Well, all I want is for you to be happy, Jen so I’d politely tell her no.” and Judy may smirk but she means it, hopes Jen knows that she does.

“Oh, good girl.” Jen says, her voice seductively low, not realising that it would actually affect Judy. She hears the choked breath and looks up, noticing the flush rising in her cheeks and the way she crosses her legs.

Jen gasps, “you liked that.”

“No!” Judy practically yells but her voice comes out in a high-pitched squeak. Jen knows full well she’s lying and if her voice wasn’t the giveaway, then the way Judy squeezes her thighs together and lets out a slight whimper certainly is.

“Oh, but you did. I bet you love dirty talk too, don’t you?” Jen grins, taking in the way Judy’s eyes have glassed over and the way she open and closes her mouth, unable to speak which confirms Jen’s newly found suspicions; that sweet little Judy _loves_ to be praised and have filthy things whispered to her.

“You’re a dirty girl, Jude.” Jen pushes further, relishing in Judy’s clearly uncomfortable state.

And it’s not like she hasn’t thought about fucking Judy, some nights she can’t even sleep without getting herself off thinking about her. She’ll toss and turn, remembering things that Judy said or did like the time Jen bought a new dress and tried it on to see what Judy thought. She had raked her eyes up and down Jen’s body and licked her lips, telling her how sexy she looks. And before Jen knows it, her hand is inside her underwear and she’s teetering on the edge of a pretty fucking intense orgasm.

(There was also the night when they were sleeping in Jen’s bed together after a particularly stressful day and Judy had leaned over her (more of a straddle, really) to grab something from the nightstand. Jen had made the mistake of looking directly ahead and noticing Judy’s perfect tits hanging freely under her shirt and then Judy had leaned forward a fraction and Jen felt her hardened nipples dragging across her chest. Once Judy had climbed off of her, she had to excuse herself to the bathroom to quell the ache between her legs and she’s pretty fucking sure that Judy _knew_ exactly what she was doing judging by the smirk on her face and the way she said _‘have a good time in there?’_ when she returned.)

So yeah, she has definitely thought about it.

“Last one,” Jen begins, her voice lower than usual as she inches closer to Judy, “you’re in my bedroom and I walk in. You’re sprawled out on the bed, naked, one hand screwed up in the sheets and the other between your legs,” Jen pulls the blanket from Judy’s lap and places a hand dangerously high up on one of her now exposed thighs, “I stand there, watching you panting and writhing under your own touch and you spot me but you don’t stop, I ask if you want me to leave. What would you say to me, Jude?”

Judy can’t even form a sentence, just whimpers and shakes her head, surging forward and capturing Jen’s lips with such urgency and Jen can’t believe how _right_ this feels, Judy’s soft lips and her wet tongue fitting perfectly against hers, like it was meant to be. She drags Judy’s underwear down and then pulls her into her lap and Judy cries out as she grinds her hips down, so desperate for contact.

“Is this what you want? Me to fuck you right here? Right now?” Jen pants, kissing her way along Judy’s jaw and down her neck. She doesn’t even need an answer because she can fucking _feel_ Judy’s throbbing pussy soaking her thigh but she wants to hear it.

“Jen, please. Please fuck me.” Judy whines and Jen feels a bolt of heat low in her stomach, the begging tone making her want to fill Judy, to fuck her senseless.

Jen kisses her messily, her left hand pulling at the buttons of Judy’s dress to expose her tits as she snakes her right between her legs, pressing two fingers firmly into Judy’s folds and revelling in the wetness that immediately spills onto them.

“Oh, Jude. You’re dripping, baby.” She brings her two fingers up to swipe over Judy’s kiss swollen lips and watches as Judy grabs her wrist and takes them in her mouth, slowly bobbing her head and greedily sucking her arousal from them.

“Good girl, Jude.” Jen hums, pulling away her fingers and returning them to Judy’s soaked cunt, she swirls them around her clit a few times and then she’s pumping them in and out in a steady rhythm.

“More.” Judy cries, gripping hard on Jen’s shoulders, digging her nails in hard enough to draw blood.

“What was that?” Jen’s so invested in the way Judy’s body is moving above hers that she barely hears her.

“More Jen, please. I need more. Add, _fuck,_ add another.”

Jen slows to fit a third finger, it slips in with ease and then she’s working them faster than before, pulling all the way out before slamming back into Judy over and over again, savouring every moan and cry that Judy makes. She raises a knee to press against her wrist, sending her fingers deeper inside Judy and she fucking _screams_ in response.

“Fuck, Jen, fuck!” Judy throws her head back, gasping as she rides Jen’s hand.

“Fuck, Jude. You’re so hot baby, moaning for me like that. You can be louder than that though, can’t you?” Jen purrs, swiping her thumb across her clit and curling her fingers just so, watching the pleasure take over Judy’s face and the way her tits bounce with each rock of her hips.

“C’mon, let me hear you. I want everyone to know who’s fucking you so good.” Jen leans forward to bite on one of her nipples and Judy shrieks.

 _“Ah!_ Jen, JEN. Fuck me, fuck me.” Judy snaps her hips back and forth, back and forth, the filthy sounds of her wetness filling the cool evening air and Jen swears she’s never been so turned on just from watching someone.

“That’s my good girl, you feel so good Jude, it feels so fucking good inside you, baby.” Jen moans, she places her free hand on Judy’s ass, squeezing as she helps guide her hips.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, Jen, I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah? You gonna soak my hand baby? Ruin my clothes?” Jen slaps her ass and she feels Judy pulsing around her fingers, her whole body going rigid as she cries out, her orgasm coursing through her body. The movement of her hips slow to a halt and she slumps forward, resting her sweaty forehead against Jen’s.

“Fuck, that was so good, Jen.” She pants.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm, the best, actually.” Judy smiles as she kisses Jen’s face all over before settling back at her lips and Jen can’t help the smile that takes over.

She pulls back from the kiss and cups Judy’s jaw, her thumb stroking her cheek, “do you want this to be a one time thing?”

Judy smiles, reaching to tuck Jen’s hair behind her ear and whispers,

“No.”


End file.
